


(back in) the city

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: Makoto's worried that the heart eyes Eiko is sending Akira's way may cause problems, so she warns Ryuji.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Escapril [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	(back in) the city

"Hello."

Ryuji looks up from the laminated songbook to glance up at Makoto. "Hey, you want a turn?"

"No, not right now." She takes a seat next to him, sinking deeply into the soft plush of the sofa. Smoothing out her skirt, she asks, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, voice is dyin' a bit though. Probably should've taken it easy during 'Mr. Brightside.' You?"

"Yes, I'd say I'm having fun." She says, a small smile on her lips as she takes in the karaoke room around her. Ann is currently belting out a passionate rendition of a Disney ballad with Haru proudly filming her from the sidelines, Futaba helpfully supplying the backup vocals. Yusuke has spent most of the time trying to comprehend what the pictures behind the lyrics are trying to convey, despite everyone explaining that, no, they don't really mean anything, to which he scoffs and insists that _surely_ no one would create art without meaning. With Akira back in town for the week, this is the first time they've all hung out together in a while, and the excitement of being in each other's presence is infectious. The Phantom Thieves are all reunited. However—"It looks like, um, someone might be enjoying themselves too much?"

Ryuji frowns. "Whaddya mean?"

Makoto's eyes slide to the other end of the long sofa. "Not to start a fight while Akira is here so infrequently, but I _am_ sensing ulterior motives."

The Phantom Thieves are all reunited...Along with Eiko.

It was a spur of the moment thing—Makoto had forgotten that she had made plans with Eiko during Golden Week, but she would never cancel on Akira as he's here so rarely. And Akira, ever kind, had offered to invite Eiko along to their group karaoke session. And she hasn't left his side since.

Small things started adding up; Eiko had thanked him for letting her come, to which he smiled and said it wasn't a problem. Eiko had taken one look at Akira's soft expression and had the _look_ glaze over her—that every single person in their group can sympathize with. 

The thieves had all (well, albeit one) gotten over the initial presence of Kurusu Akira and instead started seeing _Akira_ —big dork with an even bigger heart.

Judging by the heart eyes and fluttering of lashes that Eiko is sending his way, she doesn’t seem to share the rest of the group’s sentiment.

Ryuji follows Makoto's line of sight. "Am I supposed to see something? You know I suck at those 'describe this picture' things that Yusuke keeps making us do, I mean it's English _and_ Art at once. It’s basically settin’ me up to fail."

Makoto frowns. Isn't it obvious? "Are you really not seeing it?"

He turns back, looking even harder at the pair, before yelping. "Ah! Shit, sorry, she hasn't gotten a chance to sing yet, has she? Gah, my bad, let me offer—"

Unable to resist, she flicks his forehead, inciting an indignant 'ack!' from him. "Eiko is absolutely making eyes at Akira, you blind boy."

Ryuji rubs his forehead, frowning at her. "Yeah, I know that much, but why are you hitting me?"

That makes her pause. "You know?"

"Duh," he says, rolling his eyes before they widen. Grinning, he pokes her side. "Is that what you were talking about?"

Makoto flushes a deep shade of red and is suddenly thankful for the dark lighting of the room. "W-well I was worried that by having Eiko there'd be tension between you too! And with him being gone most of the time, it'd be horrible if I made you guys fight, s-so—"

Ryuji waves a hand, still grinning. "It's chill. You know we never fight, like, ever. Shit like this never bothers us. I mean, if it did, then that'd mean I'd have to get mad all the time," he rolls his eyes. "That's what I get for having the most handsome dude in Tokyo as a boyfriend."

She smiles, just slightly. Memories of Ryuji blanching at the idea of being with a man are long and far away. "I'm glad this is fine, then."

"Totally. Oh, speak of the devil."

Akira bounces on the sofa, burying his face into Ryuji's shoulder. "Not to sound like the biggest douchebag—"

"Too late, bro."

"—but how do I let her know?" Akira looks up imploringly at Makoto. "Any ideas?"

Makoto ponders about it for a second. "Keep it simple?"

"Oh, good idea!" Ryuji exclaims, clearing his throat. Then, in a voice very near a shout, "I sure love having you as my boyfriend, Kurusu Akira!"

"We _know!_ " Futaba yells back. "Shut up, you're ruining the song!"

Makoto facepalms. "I meant just give him a kiss on the cheek or something."

"Oh," Ryuji says, sheepish. He sneaks a peek behind Makoto. "Well, it looked like it worked."

All three of them clandestinely peer at a down-trodden Eiko, shoulders slumped. Makoto sighs, "Don't worry, I got this. But you," she points at Akira. "Have to duet with me before we finish up here."

Akira nods, completely serious. "It's a deal."

"Me too, dude!" Ryuji says, throwing his arm around Akira, who makes himself comfortable beside him.

"Only if it's an American song."

"Oh, I know America," Ryuji says, smug, as Makoto walks towards her grieving friend. "Ever heard of Taylor Swift? I hear her songs are the _shit._ "

She rolls her eyes fondly, feeling nothing but joy for the two boys behind her. 

But first, Eiko's broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't know, the best friend dynamic of the trouble maker that is Sakamoto Ryuji and the student council president Niijima Makoto is the blood that courses through my veins--i cannot live without it. thanks for reading btw! this ended up being longer than i wanted, so i hope that's okay :)


End file.
